Even Superheroes Have Problems
by THE STAR FREEDOM
Summary: I was eight when I got my powers. I was six when my mother was put in solitary. I was eight when I became best friends with Will Stronghold and Layla Williams. I was fourteen when I started my first year at Sky High. Warrren/OFC/Zack ON HIATUS!
1. The Discovery

**Chapter One: The Discovery**

My small, eight year old self was looking out at cloudy, depressing sky from the roof of our house. _Oh, Sun, how I've missed you. All this cloudy-ness is depressing me. _Suddenly, the sky cleared and the sun began shining brightly. I looked up at the sky confused, and a little girl around my age saw me from the street and grabbed the small tree next to our house. The tree grew and she rode it up to where I was sitting. My mouth dropped, and she smiled at me.

"That's a pretty cool superpower," she whispered to me.

"Superpower?" I asked, my father was a superhero, but I had no clue that I could ever get superpowers.

The girl nodded, "I'm Layla," the redhead pointed to the house next to mine, "and the boy that lives over there is Will. His parents are superheroes too," she whispered the last sentence. We stayed there together for a while before I invited her in. She smiled excitedly and nodded her head. I laughed.

I helped her through the window and then climbed in myself. When I grabbed her hand and pulled her through the hallway to meet my father, my brother walked out from his room dressed in dark colors, as per usual.

Ever since our mother was put in solitary a year and a half ago, he's dressed in a similar state daily. He was three and a half years older than me.

Our mother's a supervillan while my father is a superhero. They never got along for as long as I can remember. "Who's she?" he nodded towards the exuberant redhead that I was about to drag down the stairs.

"Layla," I answered before pulling her down the stairs, "My new best friend!" I had called back at Preston, my brother.

"I'm your best friend?" Layla asked with a smile as we finished going down the stairs. I had simply nodded with a smile when my father came through the doors to his office buttoning his shirt over his superhero suit. When the world sees him in that, they see Cosmic Man, the flying superhero with great unarmed combat skills. I see my dad in tights.

"Dad!" I jumped onto him before he saw me. This made him chuckle in his deep voice. "Daddy, guess . . . guess what?"

He sat me down on the couch and squatted down so he could look me in the eyes, "Well, something very exciting apparently happened while I was gone."

"I got my powers today," I beamed at him and them pointed to Layla, "and I made a friend, and she has powers too!"

My father picked me up and had spun me around saying, "Ari, baby, that's great!" He even hovered above the ground shortly due to his ecstatic nature. When he put me back on the ground, he greeted Layla, "Hello dear, I'm Evan Harper. You're welcome here to see Ariel anytime."

"Dad," I grabbed his attention. My finger moved beside my eye and moved up and down slightly.

His mouth made an 'O' shape and he grabbed the square-rimmed glasses out of his chest pocket and put them on. "I need to get to The Daily Maxville Journal to finish my story. See to it that your brother eats some lunch, okay?" I nodded as he walked out after kissing my forehead.

"So what do you want to do Layla?"


	2. Our First Day

**Chapter Two: Our First Day**

About a year after I learned that I could control the weather, I began getting control over it, but that wasn't the best part. I acquired another power as well; I could fly like my dad. When he found _that_ out he was overly happy because it was around the same time that Preston acquired his power, super strength.

For three years, I've had to put up with his two best friends that he met his freshman year during power placement, all three had made 'hero'. Lash and Speed. They're seniors now, and I couldn't be happier. Due to the fact that Lash, Speed and Preston spent most of their time at the Harper household, I spent a lot of time with Layla and Will at either of their houses or outside at the nearby park, mine and Layla's favorite location.

As I roll towards the window, I almost want to make it begin lightning, or make a tornado, but that would be too suspicious. I begin to strip out of my clothing and reach for the ones I laid at the end of my bed last night. They're no longer there. I slip on a large t-shirt and storm out of my room.

I go to the room beside mine and begin banging on my brother's door with my fist. "LASH! SPEED!"

Speed casually opens the door with his eyebrows raised, "Yes?"

"Where are my clothes?" A gust of wind blows my hair back and then Lash's stripped arm appears before my face, clothes in hand. I reach for them, but his arm retracts quickly, "PRESTON!"

"Guys," Preston stands from the window and grabs Lash's arms. "We need to get to the senior's bus anyway." He tosses my clothes at me and ruffles my hair as he walks down the stairs. As I turn, I see a stripped arm grow in length and then pinch my butt.

I jump a little, but still say, "That's no way to get a girl Lash." I quickly change then walk downstairs to tell my father goodbye before I walk over to the Stronghold's. My backpack is on my shoulder as I walk out into the hot, August morning. I make a breeze and instantly feel refreshed as I walk casually into the Stronghold home.

One thing I love about the Strongholds is that they don't judge me on my mother's actions; however, sometimes Mr. Stronghold's mouth is quicker than his brain and he'll make a dumb comment on her from time to time without realizing it. But I know the other people at Sky High won't be so accepting; they weren't for my brother.

"Good morning Mrs. Stronghold," I greet her as I sit down on the chair that usually remains empty.

"Mornin' Ariel," she flips some food over on the stove before dumping it onto a plate, "do you want some breakfast? Will should be down soon."

"Thanks Mrs. Stronghold," she puts a few pieces of everything on a plate and hands it to me with a cup of milk. I begin to eat slowly as Layla walks in the side door and greets Mrs. Stronghold.

"I noticed you had some recyclables in the trash," she begins, standing beside me, "I took the liberty of moving them for you."

"Thank you Layla," Mrs. Stronghold smiles nicely, "You hungry?" I suppress the laugh at the awkward conversation that will follow.

"You know how my mom can communicate with animals?" Mrs. Josie nods, "Apparently they don't like to be eaten."

"Juice?"

"Sure," Layla smiles as I sit back down.

Mr. Stronghold walks in and gives his wife a kiss, grabs the paper and sits down to eat breakfast. "Oh, hi, Ariel, Layla."

"Good morning, Commander," I smile at him as I make the same motion that I do to my father when he forgets to put on his glasses before heading off to work. People in Maxville are so oblivious, a bunch of people all wearing glasses that look _extremely similar_ to superheroes, yeah, there's nothing suspicious about that.

"Oh," he slides the glasses onto his face, "Thanks Ariel."

I notice Will's footsteps coming down the stairs as Josie starts talking, "I can't believe the three of you are starting high school. It seems like just yesterday you were swimming naked in the kiddie pool with him Layla."

"Mom!" Will states, obviously embarrassed by her, "Hi, Layla. Hi, Ariel." Mrs. Stronghold gives him a plate and thanks him.

She walks up to me and starts talking, "I thought you would be flying to school?"

"Dad said that he wanted me to ride the bus for a while. He still treats me like I'm nine and I just started flying," I smiled, and she nodded as a cell phone rang.

_Duty calls. _I thought as the couple went together to their secret sanctum, every superhero had one in their house. Will flicks on the television in the kitchen and sits down with his food, "You haven't told them yet?" I whisper harshly at him, "Have you?"

"Well, look at that," he points to his father on the television knocking the giant robot to the ground, "how can I Ari?" I look down, "I mean you have two _awesome_ powers. But I have to live up to _that. _They'd be crushed."

"Well people are just going to assume that I'm going to turn out exactly like my mother. I mean look at me," I motioned to my face, "I look exactly like her. I'll be the next Warren Peace at that school. Heck, I could turn out like my brother." It was true though, I look like the replica of my mother. Long, light brown, wavy locks that falls to about my elbow; dark blue eyes, grey flecks surrounding the pupil; I'm short, 5'1 ½, with the same petite build.

"We should go, guys," Layla interrupts; she always knows when to step between Will and me in order to keep our dysfunctional little trio alive and kicking. As we walk, I make sure there was a breeze, not liking to still, humid air. "Now, I know it's just our first day, but I already can't wait to graduate and start saving mankind."

"And womankind," I add with a smile.

"And animalkind," she smiles back.

"Don't forget the rain forest," Will adds to the list.

"Of course," Layla smiles to him. _Boy, he's oblivious, _I think_, just like everybody else in Maxville. She is so in love with him . . . not that I can blame her. I mean, who isn't?_

We greet Mrs. Kibbitch as we walk on the sidewalk next to her perfect lawn.

"I have a really good feeling about this year guys," I say as we cross the street to the middle patch that separates the right and left lanes, our bus stop, "you know, since we don't have to hide who we are anymore."

"Yeah, it should be great," Will says, slightly sarcastic, but I know that there is a sense of hope in his voice. The bus pulls up and I get on first, as soon as I'm in view, the whispers begin, I lower my head as Will puts a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Is this the bus to Sky High?" He asks the driver.

"Shh!" The bus driver hisses, "Do you want every supervillain in the neighborhood to know we're here?" I can practically _feel _the eyes on me. "What's your name, freshman?"

"Will Stronghold," he sounds almost uncertain.

"Son of the Commander and Jetstream," it's more of a question than a statement, but Will still nods, "Everyone! It's Will Stronghold! Son of the Commander and Jetstream." Everyone's eyes leave me and go to Will, "I'm Ron Wilson, bus driver. If I can make your journey more comfortable in anyway, let me know." I spot an empty seat in the middle of the bus and sit there as Ron Wilson tries to make two poor kids move from the seat behind him.

Will politely refuses and sits in the seat across from me, next to a kid in a bright yellow shirt, white shorts and visor, with bright blonde hair, Zack. Layla sits next to me. Zach knows me, he lives near us, about a block or so down. He's scared of me, honestly. I've tried to be friends with him, but he never tried to reciprocate it, so I just left it.

One more girl gets on, and Layla and I start conversation about the school. Our next stop is Sky High. We start going quicker, faster than the speed limit and then he drives the bus to the off road construction that has been going for years.

The 'End of Road' sign goes down as seatbelts that criss-cross over our bodies and we fall off the road. I didn't scream because, hey, I can fly, but I still clutch the seat in front of me. We start going upwards and I let out a sigh, releasing the breath that I've been holding.

"There she is," Ron Wilson narrates, "Sky High. She's kept aloft by the latest in antigravitational propulsion. She's in constant motion as a precaution against those who might have nefarious plans." I can't help but feel like he's looking at me, but I'm too entranced by the sight of the floating school, "Her location is supplied to only a few highly qualified individuals such as myself, Ron Wilson, bus driver."

The landing was rough, bumping along on the ground. Ron Wilson tries to be smooth to Will as he gets off the bus, but I'm already off and see my brother, Lash, and Speed head towards our heard of freshman getting off of the bus. Speed rushes around us, herding us into a circle as Preston stands strongly in front of us and says, "Freshman, your attention please. I'm Preston, this is Lash and that's Speed," he points to the name that each person belongs to.

"As representatives of the Sky High welcoming committee . . ." Lash stretches out his arm in the face of a nerdy guy with glasses decorated in orange clothes, "We'd be happy to collect that fifteen dollar new student fee."

The kid pushes up his glasses and stutters, "Um, there was nothing in the handbook a-about a n-new student fee." Gwen Grayson, student body president, comes up and shoos the bullying trio away and begins to talk, but I can't take her seriously, so I tune her out. She leads us to the gym where we're to be sorted Hero or Sidekick.

We wait in the gym for a few minutes, socialize, we meet a girl named Magenta, a girl with dark clothing, with purple accents on both her clothing and in her hair; and the orange, nerdy boy named Ethan, who almost seems as scared of me as Zack is.

A comet zooms through the room and lands at the podium, transforming into a well dressed woman who appears to be in charge. Her entrance slightly reminds me of Glinda from _The Wizard of Oz. _"I'm Principal Powers." She introduces herself, "On behalf of the faculty and staff, welcome to Sky High." Zack shouts out, making us all laugh at the stare Principal Powers gives him, "In a few moments, you will go through power placement and your own heroic journey will begin."

"'Power placement?'" I scoff silently as I stand between Will and Layla.

"Sounds fascist," Layla turns her nose up at the idea. Layla is your typical hippie: vegetarian, wears earthy colors, even has an earthy power, and is totally against the idea of splitting people into groups. That's how we became friends. Because she hated splitting me off into the 'villain' category before she even met me.

Ethan starts rambling about how it decides where you go. Magenta butts in, "Yeah, the hero track or the loser track."

Will stutters, "Th-there's a loser track?"

"I believe the preferred term is 'Hero Support'," Ethan mentions.

I rephrase, "Sidekick track."

Principal Powers says goodbye and powers into a comet again and zooms out of the room.

"All right, listen up," a new voice states from behind us and we turn around, "My name is Coach Boomer. You may know me as 'Sonic Boom.' You may not." I roll my eyes at his cockiness, "Here's how Power Placement is gonna work. You will step up here and show me your power. And, yes, you will do so in front of the entire class." _Layla won't like that, _my thought interrupts him, and he continues, "I will then determine where you will be assigned. Hero or sidekick.

"Now, every year there are a few students or, as I like to call them, 'whiner babies,' who see fit to _question_ and to _complain_ about their placement. So let's get one thing straight. My word is law," his voice grows stronger, "My judgment is final, and so there will be no whiner babies. Are we clear?" Our class of twenty nods, but doesn't say anything, "I said, are we . . . clear?" His voice booms, well, we all know what _his _power is.

"Yes, Coach Boomer!" we respond in unison.

He calls out a small boy, Larry, from the middle of the crowd. "What's humiliating him going to prove?" I complain, "This is so unfair, who's he to judge our powers, he doesn't even know us."

"If life were suddenly going to get fair, Ari," Will mumbles to me, "I doubt it would happen in high school."

Larry powers up into a large rock, shaped like a human, sort of like the Hulk, but then, not. After watching this, I really don't _want _to show off my powers. Coach Boomer places him as 'Hero'.

Zack waltzes onto the stage without being called. He stands there and says he's powering up, but none of us see a thing. He says his power is that he glows; I try and suppress a laugh. "Sidekick," Coach Boomer blows him off the stage with his booming voice.

Ethan melts, Sidekick.

The guy that has six arms, Hero.

Girl that transfigures into a ball, Sidekick.

African American guy with Super Acid spit, Hero.

A guy that transfigures into any person that he wants - clothes, voice and all, Hero.

Magenta transfigures into a guinea pig, Sidekick.

He points to me after Magenta files off the stage, "You, midget girl," I roll my eyes, "get up here." Will gives me a pat and smiles at me once I'm up there. "What's your name?"

"Ariel Harper," a couple people gasp and take a step or two back in the crowd, but I ignore it.

"Daughter of Black Canary and Cosmic Man?" he questions and I nod. "What's your power?"

"You know this whole idea of splitting us into groups is-"

Coach Boomer interrupts, "Are you going to power up or not?"

"I control the weather," I make the air in the gym cold and a rain cloud forms between us, then I make it go away and make a harsh breeze blow through the room, then make it really hot before returning it to normal.

"Hero," he checks off his clipboard. I leave the stage and he points to Layla, "Flower child, let's go."

"I believe in only using my powers when the situation demands it," Layla wrings her hands, nervous, but standing up for what she believes in.

"Well then you're in luck," everybody can tell that he's getting tired of people not cooperating, "this is the situation, and I'm demanding it."

"But to participate in this test," Layla defends her stand, "would be to support a flawed system. The whole hero-sidekick dichotomy only serves to . . ."

"Let me get this straight, you're refusing to show me your powers?"

Layla shakes her head slightly as she says, "It's more complicated than that, I mean-"

"SIDEKICK!" He booms at her as the lunch bell rings. "We'll start this up after lunch," he points out Will, "starting with you."

We heard into the cafeteria and I go to the salad bar with Layla and make my salad, paying at the register. I'm not a vegetarian, but I haven't had a school made lunch since I was in the first grade when I forgot it and Dad was in Rome saving the city. At least the school didn't _make _the salads.

As we are finding an empty table in the cafeteria, Zack complains about how he should have been made a hero. Coach Boomer stands from the table, "Do you have a problem with me?"

"No," the group stops as Zack looks at the man.

"No, what?"

"No, no sir!"

Coach Boomer transfigures back into the guy in our class, looks like he should be a skater, "Just messing with you, sidekick." He smiles then spots me amidst our group, the group of freshman sidekicks. "Hey, nature girl, Ariel, right?" I nod, "Come sit with us, you don't want to be seen with sidekicks. It gives you a bad rep."

I glance at Layla and Will, "I think I'll be okay. How much worse can my rep be?" I turn and begin to lead the group to an empty table I've spotted. We sit and Warren Peace is glaring at Will from the next table.

"Okay, am I crazy, or is that guy really looking at me?" Will turns back around to face us.

"That's Warren Peace," I whisper to Will, so that Warren doesn't hear us.

"That's Warren Peace?" whispers a shocked Layla.

Zack nods and tells Will the synopsis, "His mom's a hero and his dad's a supervillain, Barron Battle. Kinda like . . ." he trails off as I snap my head up and glare at him.

"So where do I come in?" Will shrugs, not understanding.

"Your dad busted his dad. Four life sentences, he's in solitary," my head looks down at my food as I explain.

Magenta tags on, "No chance of parole until after his third life."

"Great," Will shrugs sarcastically, "first day at Sky High and I already have an arch enemy." It's silent, "Is he still looking?"

"Nope," I shake my head without even looking.

"You didn't even-"

"I said that so we'd drop this conversation, Will," I snap without meaning to at him. "You know what?" I put my fork on my plate and grab my bottled water off of it, "I'm not that hungry anymore." I get up and throw away my food and walk out of the cafeteria.

Lash, Speed and Preston are wandering the halls together. "Hey Ari!" Preston calls to me. He's the only reason I put up with Lash and Speed. When it's just us he's not as bad. "How's power placement going?"

"Hero," I shrug and begin to walk away, but Lash's extended arm pulls me back.

"Shouldn't you be more excited?" Lash's eyebrows wrinkle in a confused manner.

I shake my head, "Not when my _friends_ are put into sidekick class because, like me they hate this whole idea. I'm not _excited _because I'm shunned by this _entire school _because of my mother and what she's done. I'm not _excited _because I'll be looked down on even _more _because I have a _conscious _and I'm not leaving my friends to hang out with the 'Hero Crowd'." I can feel the clouds growing darker and Preston's hand clamps my shoulder, using enough of his strength to draw me out of this state, but not enough to leave a bruise.

The clouds brighten as he lets go and Speed offers, "You know, even though you're Pres's kid sister, you could always hang with us and bring terror to the sidekicks."

I don't even look at Speed, but straight into Preston's eyes as I say, "You disgust me," and push past them down the hall. I think of skipping the rest of power placement and flying around, but I have a feeling they'll go looking, even though I failed to mention that I can fly.

Footsteps echo behind me, "So how _do _I get a girl, _Ari?" _

"First of all," I say to Lash, "you don't call me Ari, and second," I turn to him, "definitely not by sneaking creepily up on her in an abandoned hallway."

He took steps closer to me, and I retracted, taking equal steps away from him. Then I ran out of room and had no room to move backwards anymore. "Then how about this?" his face drew closer to mine, while his arms stretched and held down my legs while feeling them up at the same time. A shiver runs through me as his hands wander, but I want to escape. The shiver made my clenched jaw slightly parted, and his lips found mine.

My hands were behind me and my head was pressed tightly between his and the lockers so I couldn't move at all. I was stuck until he left. After what was forever from my perspective, his lips left mine and his arms retracted. I slapped my hand across his face.

"What would you do if I told Preston about your _fascination _with me?"I whispered to him with raised eyebrows. "What do you think he would say?"

"You wouldn't dare," he looked at me.

"He would drop you and Speed in a heartbeat and beat your tiny ass up."

"Wanna bet?"Lash whispers in my ear.

"What's the bet?"

"When you tell Preston, if he laughs and doesn't do anything then you and me are going to the Paper Lantern . . . on a date."

"And if he is furious and wants to beat you up, then you are ending this fascination with me and you won't torture my friends anymore. Deal?"

My hand is stuck out and his slaps against it, "Deal."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean that you don't know what your power is?" Coach Boomer says to Will as he is standing on the stage in front of the group. "I got it. You're messin' with me, just like your old man. Car!" He yells and pushes a button on a remote. I gasp and grab Zack's arm beside me.<p>

"Are you insane!" Will yells as the car is lifted from him, "I don't have super-strength!"

"Oh," Coach Boomer prepares to press another button, "I get it. You're a flier, just like your mom." Will is shot through the air. "Quit messing around. I haven't got all day here! What's your power?"

"I don't have one," Will sits up weakly.

"SIDEKICK!" His voice sounds throughout the entire school.

Will is sent off to the nurse and the remaining ten students are sorted quickly and we're dismissed to leave.

"Do you think he's okay?" Layla whispers as we get on the bus.

I nod, "Yeah, I mean, he's Will Stronghold." Layla sits with Magenta and the first open seat I see is with Zack. He sees me coming and slides closer to the window. "C'mon Zack, we both know I won't hurt you."He returns to his normal position and I sit next to him. "Why are you so scared of me? We've known each other for years. You never were before my mom got arrested and you knew she was my mom."

"I don't know," Zack shrugs, "I guess you just kind of . . . intimidated me even more."

"I intimidated you before?"

Zack blushes and looks out the window, "Well, yeah, I mean, you're really pretty. Who wouldn't be intimidated?"

This time I blush and look away. I grow nervous as the seat belts cross our bodies again and we drive off the edge of the school. I grab the first thing that my hand can find. Zack's hand. I clutch onto it until we begin to sail smoothly through the air.

I look down at our hands and immediately release his. "Sorry," I mumble and look down.

"I think it's pretty cool how you stood up to that hero kid," Zack brings up after a minute, "That took a lot of guts." It doesn't seem like long, but the bus soon lands on solid ground.

"It was nothing, really," I shrug, "I mean, I couldn't just ditch you guys. You're my friends."

"About what I said at lunch . . ." Zack trailed off.

"Forget about it," I look him in the eyes, "I get it all the time. Mr. Stronghold even accidentally brings it up from time to time when I'm around. It's not a big deal." We stopped and the girl that had gotten on last this morning got off. Meaning I was next. The bus stopped again, "This is me," I grab my backpack, "I'll see you tomorrow Zack."

"Maybe we could do this again?" He blurts out as I stand. "Sit together, I mean."

"Save me a seat," I smile and file out after Layla.

There's a noticeable difference in the weather as I step off the bus. The sun is shining brighter, the air seems happier and the grass seems greener, even though that's not my forte. But, I guess I'm just in a brilliant mood and I notice more. Apparently, my mood is a large aura around me, because Layla easily discovers it.

As we cross the street to the sidewalk, she mentions, "So, you seem to be in a good mood. Have you and Zack finally repaired things?"

I nod happily. "Do you want to come over tonight?" I turn and begin walking backwards, still in my aura of bliss. "We can stop by your house and get your stuff and ask your mom, but would you? You know I can only handle all the immature boys in my house for a certain amount of time before I snap."

Layla smiles, "Sure, sounds . . ." she searches for the right word to convey her mood, "invigorating. You sure your dad won't mind?"

I look at her, "Positive. We can even sneak out my window tonight and visit Will."

As I wait for Layla to gather her things for the night and school the next day, I glance in her mirror. There's nothing exceptionally special about my outfit: a billowy, cream, three quarter sleeve shirt; dark wash skinny jeans; a pair of my dad's tan socks with my brown, slightly worn combat boots; and my hair was in its normal, wavy length. I think about Zack's words as I look over my average outfit, '_I mean, you're really pretty. Who wouldn't be intimidated?' _

"You ready?" Layla walks into her room with her backpack and a duffel bag of clothes. I nod.


	3. The Beginning of Our Days at Sky High

**Chapter Three: The Beginning of Our Days at Sky High**

Layla and I sit in my room and talk for a while before she asks, "You ready to go see Will?" The sky is darkening from what I can tell by glancing out my window.

"You go on," I tell her, "I need to finish working on something." I smile at my quick, fabricated lie and waved her on, "Tell me how it goes." Layla smiles at me before she climbs out the window, which has become the instinctive way to come and go from my house.

Walking to my desk, I grab the poster board that I've been putting together. From old pieces of sheet music, I've cut out the lines and pasted them randomly around the board. When I finish, I am going to 'frame it' with pieces of wood that I've gotten cut and polished for this purpose and place it above my bed.

Layla is gone for a while, and I can't help but feel happiness for her. Her and Will would be the perfect superhero couple, once Will gets his powers of course. I smile at rethinking the encounter with Zack, which patched up our broken relationship. After about half an hour, Layla comes back through my window and smiles at me.

She sits on my bed as I put my nearly finished project away. "Are you excited about Hero classes?" Layla asks and falls backwards onto my bed, still looking at me.

Swiveling my chair to look at my red-headed best friend, "It'd be more exciting if you were in there with me. You could have easily made hero."

"You're starting to sound like Will," Layla leans up against the backboard of my bed. Layla looks like she's processing an idea, "How long did you know that Will didn't have any powers?" I swivel back around to my desk, I was the only one Will had told about not having any powers. "Ari . . ." Layla says, and I hear her stand up.

"He told me, okay?" I can feel my mother's temper flare up within me, "He asked me not to tell anyone, so I didn't. It's called being a good friend." Layla puts a hand on my shoulder, calming me as she looks into my eyes. I take a deep breath, and after a minute, I respond, "Sorry that I got angry at you, Layla. There's just a lot of stuff going on right now, and I'm really stressed."

* * *

><p>"C'mon, ladies," I hear my father from my doorway, "you don't want to miss the bus." I groan, throwing my pillow over my head and shooing him out the door. I feel Layla spring from the bed; she's such morning person. Layla begins tugging on my arm, luring me out from under the covers.<p>

With an exertion of force that could have only come from one person, I am pulled onto the floor. "Thanks Pres," I mutter sarcastically against the floor.

"Anytime Sis," he claps his hands together and walks from the room. Grudgingly, I stand up from the floor and get dressed for school while Layla changes in my bathroom.

Opening my door to go downstairs for breakfast, Lash is leaning against my doorframe, "Hello beautiful."

"Do you ever sleep at your own house?" I ask, pushing him from the frame, and closing the door behind me and walking down the stairs.

I hear him following me, "Regularly," as I reach the bottom of the stairs, he's already down them smiling at me, "I just come here in the mornings because you people have food."

* * *

><p>"What, no Lash and Speed tonight?" I ask, coming down the stairs from my room, having finished all the homework they gave us the first day of school. '<em>You're heroes.' <em>They'd said, '_You should get used to this type of responsibility.' _Preston was sitting on the couch alone, flipping through the channels. He shook his head and quickly changed the channel as I finished down the last step. As I sit down next to him, I look at him, swallow deeply, and think '_Just come right out and tell him. Preston your best friend is creeper who's hitting on me. Just say it Ariel. Come on, you chicken.' _"Pres, there's something I need to tell you."

The seriousness of my tone knocks him into reality, "What is it Ari?"

Swallowing the lump in my throat I tell myself, '_Just say it, he'll be furious, he _has _to be furious.' _"Lash . . . is . . . he's developed a sort of . . . thing . . . for _me. _He's said it to my face so don't think I'm just making it up." His face looks pained. He stands up from the couch, "Where are you going?" He never answers me, but he rips the door off its hinges and storms out.

"Pres!" I call after him and chase him down the street. For a while, I had just been sitting there, kind of stunned, but had gotten a handle on myself and walked out the hole in our house to chase after my brother. I know I can't just take off flying down the street, someone might see me.

But after a chase down four blocks, uphill, my hands are on my knees and I am breathless. Rationalizing, I can't let him _kill _Lash, which what he'll surely do if he goes further a block, while I am three behind him, but if I can get to him in time, then Lash will only have the beating he deserves. But to do that, I'll have to fly.

"Here goes nothing," I stand and sprint a short distance before taking off into the air at a speed quicker than what I was running. I see Preston waiting outside as Lash comes out the front door. Preston holds him still and starts punching him as hard as he can. I land in front of him. "PRESTON!" He's still in a fazed state. Lash is close to losing consciousness. "PRESTON! DON'T DO THIS!" I yell at him and he turns to me, dropping Lash. There's a fire in his eyes. "You almost killed him, Preston."

He looks at Lash on the concrete like trash he just tossed away. "He deserves it."He walks in the direction opposite of our home. Stunned, I stand and glance between my brother and Lash. Not really caring what comes of him, I leave him there. I pull out the phone in my pocket, dialing my dad's number.

After a moment, "Hey Ari, what's up?"

"Are you still at the Journal?" My voice obviously sounds worried.

"Yes, do I need to leave?"

I swallow the lump in my throat, "It'd probably be best. Preston ran off and I know I won't be able to calm him down."He accepts and says that he's on his way when I interrupt him, "You might want to call a repair man in the morning. We no longer have a door."

"I don't even want to know," he says and hangs up.

* * *

><p>The next night, after Dad had finally forced Preston into coming home, all I hear through the night are their angry voices having a shouting match that they obviously want the entire world to hear.<p>

Sick and tired of their arguing, I stuff some clothes in my backpack and jump out my window, and walk next-door to Will's house. Going to the back of the house, I fly up to Will's window and knock, slightly freaking him out.

"What are you doing here Ari?"

I step into his room, "Dad and Pres are fighting. I couldn't go to sleep." He motions me over to his bed, where I sit next to him. He hugs me comfortingly and I lean into him. We talk for a while. Just about everything. We do it a lot.

He kisses my forehead in a brotherly way. "You should get some sleep, we have classes tomorrow."

I nod, leaning into his shoulder while drifting into sleep peacefully.

A few hours later, Will is shaking me awake, "Ari, Ari, you need to get ready for school. The bus'll be here in half an hour." I grudgingly sit up in his bed and look up at him. I guess it's a good thing we're such good friends and he's seen me in this state before, otherwise I would be really embarrassed. "Mom has breakfast ready downstairs," Will says and heads downstairs.

Dressing quickly, I then head downstairs with a warm welcome from Mrs. Stronghold, "Good morning Ariel. I'm sorry that you had to come here under the circumstances that you did, but just remember that you're welcome here any time at all."

"I'm sorry that I dropped in so unexpectedly, but thank you, means a lot," I smile at her and eat a few pieces of breakfast before heading with Will out the door to the bus stop where Layla is waiting for us.


End file.
